


Blossoming

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Teenlock, Young Love, Young Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is 11, John is 15, can friendship blossom with the age gap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss cam

Sherlock's infernal brother was looking after him for the weekend, Mycroft had invited some friends over to the country cottage, just outside of London. The eleven year old had spent the day in the garden playing pirates with red beard. When he came in he was all red and muddy, from running around on the wet lawn, Mycroft and two other boys where standing around the pool table chuckling to one another. A blonde boy, whom appeared to be 15, in an ARMY t-shirt turned to look at the dishevelled young boy. Sherlocks jaw went slack, he instantly liked him.  
"Hello buddy" The blonde said with a smile, Sherlock blushed and kicked his shoes off, waving at him as he ran to his room, followed by the red setter.  
Mycroft stood and knocked on Sherlocks door.  
"We're going to a hockey match" He mumbled.  
"SO?!" Sherlock yelped.   
"You can't stay here alone"   
Sherlock peeped out and looked up at the other male.  
"Are they coming...?" He asked shyly, Mycroft nodded at him.  
"Okay, I'm coming" He said, trying to sound agitated.

After an hour drive they managed to reach the stadium, twenty minutes before the game. Sherlock clung to Johns hand and Mycroft was busy flirting with Greg, Sherlock too young to understand.  
John was awfully kind to Sherlock and got him everything he asked for, he ended up with a lolly, some candy floss and a hot dog. Sherlock grinned as he ate his treats, clinging to Johns hand as they walked to their seats, Mycroft sat next to Greg and Sherlock sat on Johns knee, sucking his lolly happily.   
After a little while the game started, Sherlock got bored and fidgeted with his shorts. John poked him in the ribs, causing him to giggle and squirm in his lap, John smiled and ruffled his hair, the young boy flushed slightly, he had an innocent crush on the older boy.

At half time the big screens erupted with ad's and play backs, then came the kiss cams, several couples ended up snogging for the whole stadium to see, Sherlock was busy trying to pick pocket John, sitting in the chair beside John.  
John gasped causing Sherlock to jump, he thought he'd been caught, John elbowed Sherlock and pointed at the screen. Sherlocks face went red, the kiss cam was focussed on him and John. John laughed and pecked Sherlock on the cheek, the youngers face radiating heat, the whole crowd awed at them.

When the game had finished Mycroft was poking fun at Sherlock, Greg and John walking ahead, they where going to get the train.  
"Are you and him an item then?" John asked, nudging Greg.  
"Sort of" Greg said with a blush.  
"Knew it!" He giggled, Sherlock ran over and took Johns hand with a small smile.  
"Hey bud, have a good time?" John asked the child, Sherlock grinned and nodded.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END OF PART ONE


	2. Car trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John have known each other for two years~

It had been two years since John and Sherlock had met, Sherlock was now thirteen and John seventeen. In that time they had become very good friends, they spent as much time together as they possibly could, Sherlock would help John with his medical studies and read his old text books. They had grown close and where often found cuddled up on the sofa fast asleep after particularly intense study sessions.   
It was late and John was staying over at the Holmes' for the weekend, him and Sherlock where currently looking for snacks, giggling at each others jokes when Mycroft came in, announcing the four of them where going on a road trip, Greg was coming too.  
John smiled and nodded, moving over to ruffle Sherlocks hair, Sherlock grinned and pulled John through to pack. John had some clothes in with Sherlocks, due to the sheer amount of time he spent in the Holmes'. 

A few hours later they where packing up the car, Sherlock was clinging to John, his teddy in his hand.   
"Ready?" John asked the younger, Sherlock smiled up at him and nodded.  
"I am" He said as John got in, shifting over so Sherlock could get in beside him. Sherlock slipped in and pulled his belt over himself and hugged the bear tight to his chest.

A few hours in they where nattering away to one another, talking about school and future plans, Sherlock thought it was pretty cool John was gonna be a soldier once he'd completed his medical studies. 

Another few hours and Sherlock was fast asleep, cuddled into John's side, snoring softly, clutching his bear close. John started to drift off, his head resting on Sherlocks.

Greg woke the pair and announced they where at a hotel where they'd spend the night, John and Sherlock shared a room.  
They where sitting, talking about what they where going to do with their lives, crime and solving murders where some of Sherlocks favoured ideas, becoming a doctor in the army. After a while Sherlock fell asleep on the floor, John smiled warmly and picked him up, gently putting him into bed, tucking him in, kissing his forehead tenderly.  
"Night, Sher, love you kid" He whispered, turning the lights off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END OF PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mog-the-queer.deviantart.com/art/Car-Trip-2-7-430621228
> 
> original work by mee


	3. Uni visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have known each other four years and start to realise things

On Sherlock's 15th birthday he received a parcel from John whom was at uni, Sherlock ripped it open, finding Johns first ever scrubs top, it was all torn and smelt like a sweaty John. Sherlock grinned and pulled it over his head, going to his room to curl up in a pile of cushions and text John, encased in Johns scent.  
Thanks for the present x-SH

An hour or so later  
Sorry, I was in a lecture~ Like it? x-JW  
I do, it fits! x-S  
Glad you like it, it was that or scented soaps that give you headaches x-J  
I shudder at the thought of it x-S  
Good, so do I x-J

The next day, John arrived at the Holmes', it was early so no one was up, Sherlock was curled up in a pile of pillows on the floor in the top, his sides rising and falling softly and evenly as he slept.  
John smiled at the sleeping boy and set a single red rose beside him, moving through to get some breakfast, pulling his books out to get some study in before Sherlock woke, so they could have more time together. 

When Sherlock woke he blinked at the rose, a smile spreading across his face, he bounced up and ran through, bouncing up onto Johns back, hugging him tight.  
"You're back!" He yelped, John chuckled and pulled him into a proper hug.  
"I am, week off" He chuckled and ruffled his hair.  
Sherlock grinned and curled up into in his embrace, enjoying his company already.  
"Wanna go play in the garden with red beard?" He asked.  
"Red Beard died..." He mumbled quietly.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry buddy" He murmured.  
"Nah, it was a while ago" He murmured, nuzzling into his muscly chest.  
"I'd much rather pig out and watch crap on netflix with you" Sherlock giggled.  
"Now that I can get along with" He chuckled.

After five movies consecutively, John and Sherlock where cuddled into each other, the blanket wrapped around them, pillows and food containers scattered about, the tv still playing in the background.  
That's pretty much how they spent the week~  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END OF PART THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mog-the-queer.deviantart.com/art/Uni-Visit-3-7-430679610
> 
> you know how it is


	4. Camping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eight years (I dunno if I'm wrong)

Sherlock and John had known each other for eight years now, John had some time off uni for studies, his last year consisted of time off for studying, Sherlock was a great help, he was already getting offers from over seas universitys, desperate for his brains, Sherlock had gratiously declined, he was keen to go to Oxford.   
Sherlock looked at John sceptically when he suggested a camping trip, he was busy looking over some of Johns course work for him. 

After a few hours of complaining, Sherlock and John where standin in a muddy field, surrounded by curious sheep. Sherlock had mannaged to put the tent up, it was a bright sunny day and the mud was thick and disgusting.  
John was sat in the boot of the jeep, his head in the books, scribbling his notes avidly, Sherlock didn't mind that John was sitting studying, he understood not everyone could store information the way he could.

After a while it started to get dark, John happily lit a fire, offering a beer to Sherlock whom was busy staring a sheep out, he smiled and shook his head.  
"Any new sexual partners?" Sherlock asked, looking down at his phone, busy reading an article about new studies on the human brain, John almost spat his beer out.  
"Um, girlfriends? Nope" He chuckled, a small smile appeared on Sherlocks face, John raised a brow at him but decided not to ask.  
"Oh? Shame" He said, the smile still on his face.

Once the fire had burnt out, both men crawled into the tent, John sat studying whilst Sherlock plucked at a violin mindlessly, his mind palace under construction.   
Sherlock started to drift off after a while, he hummed as John shifted to spoon him, turning the lantern off, pulling the duvet over them, closing his eyes happily.  
Sherlock smiled sleepily and kicked his shoes off, allowing their feet to touch and mingle as they drifted off.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END OF PART FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mog-the-queer.deviantart.com/art/Camping-Trip-4-7-431090541


	5. Army doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've lost count jfc

Sherlock giggled at the latest letter John had sent him, he'd gone to war a few months ago, it hurt at first but he seemed to be having a good time.

Lockie,   
Jeremy shot himself in the foot with his rifle, he's coming home, he's also been demoted...  
[further down in the letter]

Any way, when I come back we can play doctors and nurses... Oh god, I'm sorry... Not sorry.  
Love you buddy.  
John xxx

Sherlock grinned and put the letter in the shoe box where he kept memories he shared with John. His lolly stick and the kiss cam picture where amongst them. 

John came back every few months and stayed for the week before he went back, the first time Sherlock had refused to release his hand for the whole week.   
The last time he'd been they'd spent many nights up just talking about random crap that had nothing to do with anything.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
END OF PART FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mog-the-queer.deviantart.com/art/Army-Doctor-5-7-431638534
> 
> doot doot


	6. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm lost.

Another two years had passed, only letters had passed between John and Sherlock, the odd skype call here and there.  
Sherlock had been through his drugs phase, his older brother had yanked him out of multiple crack dens and forced him to stay at home with him and do the most mind numbingly boring activity's, trying to occupy his mind.

One day they where sitting reading when Sherlocks mobile went off in his pocket, he pulled it out and and answered it quickly.

"Mr Holmes?" A trimmed, tight voice asked down the line.  
"It is and whom might this be?"   
"I'm John Watsons wing commander, I'm afraid he's been wounded" 

Sherlock went pale and dropped his book, gaining strange looks from his brother.

"He's at saint Bartholomews hospital, he's currently in surgery, but we think it would be there when he wakes up"  
"I'll be there, don't worry" He mumbled hanging up, getting Mycroft to drive him to the hospital.

When John had come out of surgery he slept for a few hours, Sherlock by his side the whole time.  
John smiled at the sleeping man by his side, gently stroking his wild curls back off his face, gently waking him.  
"Hey" He whispered as Sherlock stirred.  
"John" He mumbled, shifting to hug him, avoiding his injured sholder.  
"Hello bud, you okay?"  
"Yeah"  
"Good... I have something for you"   
"Oh?"

John nodded, nodding at the little box on the bed side drawer, Sherlock shifted and opened it, finding a ring.  
"I don't understand..."  
"You are my best friend, we have known each other for..." He trailed off as he thought.  
"12 years I think, now, ans I love you. Will you marry me, Sherlock Holmes?"

Sherlock blinked at the ring then at John, gob smacked before nodding erratically.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END OF PART SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mog-the-queer.deviantart.com/art/Coming-Home-6-7-432007179
> 
> I have nothing witty to say.


	7. Wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no imagination, shoot me -.-'

Sherlock sat almost vibrating in his seat, Mycroft was helping him get dressed for his big day. His parents where out of town so Mycroft was giving him away.

John stood fidgeting with his watch, looking over his shoulder every now and again, Sherlock was going to be his husband in twenty minutes and it was driving him mad not being able to get married now and bugger off to the B&B by the coast and make the springs bounce.  
Greg patted his shoulder reassuringly, grinning when the music started.

Sherlock went bright red as everyone stood and watched him walk down the isle, Mycroft making him walk at a tantalisingly slow pace.   
When he did reach the alter John gave him a chaste kiss on the temple before the ceremony started.

When the registrar announced the couple could kiss they blinked at each other, they'd never really kissed before, the odd peck on the lips maybe.  
John cleared his throat and leant up and whispered to Sherlock.  
"Just relax and go with it" He whispered, Sherlock nodded as John pressed his lips to his.  
Sherlock got used to the sensation and started to move his lips.

After a short drive they where at the venue where they'd spend the rest of he day.  
Sherlock didn't leave Johns side all day, by the time they where due to leave for their honeymoon, Mycroft was being protective and kept hugging him and kissing his forehead. When he did get into the car with John it hit him nothing was going to be the same again.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mog-the-queer.deviantart.com/art/Wedding-Day-7-7-432240018
> 
> pinyapples


	8. Wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such smut, children look away
> 
> ((More fluff if anything...))

Sherlock looked at John nervously, he knew what they where going to do when they reached the bed and breakfast. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, he knew how reproduction worked, just not how sex worked...  
John chewed his lip and helped his husband from the cab, they'd known each other for fourteen years, Sherlock was 25, he'd had to of had sex. Right?  
Sherlock clung to Johns hand as they where led to their room, it was dark out and the faint orange glow from the lamps was wonderful.There was a bottle of champagne and two glasses. John opened the bottle and poured them a glass each.  
Sherlock took it and sipped at it before setting it aside, beginning to undo his shirt.  
John gulped as Sherlock stripped before him, once Sherlock was naked John couldn't help himself and moved closer, gently kissing his shoulder.  
"I love you" Sherlock murmured, leaning down slightly, gently nipping his earlobe.  
"I love you too Sherlock Watson Holmes" He murmured, smiling as Sherlock started to undress him.  
"You don't know how it works... Uh-" Sherlock cut him off.  
"I have encyclopaedic knowledge of the human body, I know where all the nerves are in the penis and how they wor-" John cut him off with a kiss, gently pushing him back onto the bed and went about pleasuring him as he gently stretched his hole.  
Sherlock moaned softly, looking down at his husband, finding whatever pain was there washed away into pleasure.  
John grinned and gently pulled away to retrieve the lube, when he did he slicked his member and leant over Sherlock.  
"Ready?" He asked, Sherlock swallowed and nodded, John gently pushed in and stilled so Sherlock could get used to it, Sherlock clenched around him and smiled shyly, holding his scarred shoulder as he started to move his hips.  
Small moans and whimpers escaped both mens mouths, after five minutes or so John was close to cumming, their bodies slick with sweat, the kisses rough and messy.  
"Want me to come in you?" He moaned, leaving a love bite on Sherlocks neck.  
Sherlock nodded as he stroked himself, edging.

Both men came with a cry, John collapsed onto his lover panting, Sherlock smiled and gently kissed his neck and shoulder.  
John gently puled out and cuddled into Sherlock.  
"I love you so much" He whispered.  
"I love you too" He breathed sleepily before drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mog-the-queer.deviantart.com/art/Wedding-Night-432255182
> 
> bye bye

**Author's Note:**

> http://mog-the-queer.deviantart.com/art/Kiss-Cam-1-7-430144720
> 
> thats the one on DA with the original fan art.


End file.
